


Worth the Wait

by buriednurbckyrd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Plus-Sized Reader, Reader-Insert, hint of future smut though, idiots in love(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Clint has harbored a crush on the Reader for while, will he finally do something about it?





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a Clint x Plus-sized Reader fic! I had the idea for this rolling around my head and it just didn't feel right going in the smutty direction, but hopefully the hints of smut is ok. I like writing for Clint a lot, so there's a very good possibility I will write something a little steamier for him in the future.

As far as bars went, this one was pretty quiet. Patrons didn't get wasted and rowdy. There were plenty of other establishments, on the same street even, for that type of atmosphere. That was why Clint liked it. He liked coming in for a drink and chatting with the bartender, a friendly woman named Megan that seemed to enjoy teasing and talking to him. 

“I can't figure out why you like comin' here so much, Birdie.” She said to him as she passed a round of drafts across the bar. He found the slight twang to her speech charming. “There's a heck of a lot of more interesting places to people watch.” He rested his chin on his hand and grinned at her.

“Better looking company here, though.” She laughed and threw an olive at him. 

“You're definitely a pretty one, too. If only you didn't lack a few certain assets...” She made a cupping gesture in front of her chest. “I find it hard to believe that a ruggedly handsome Avenger like yourself needs to waste his time flirting with his friendly neighborhood lesbian bartender. How are you not armpit deep in-” 

“Woah!”

“ _Chicks_?” She finished with a wicked smile. “Get it? Bird pun.” The two of them laughed. “Or maybe,” her eyes gleamed with humor. “You're secretly stuck on someone in particular. Someone that may also frequent this very watering hole.” Clint only took a sip of his drink and shrugged, but he didn't meet her eyes. Megan chuckled and picked up a damp towel to wipe down the bar. “Okay, you can play it cool for now, Bird-Boy. But if you don't do something soon, well, you might just lose your chance. That 'someone' is currently on a date.” She didn't miss the way Clint's jaw tightened and laughed as she walked to the other end of the bar to serve a small group of women. 

He watched her for a few minutes, thinking on what she had said. He knew exactly what she was talking about, it just annoyed him that she had hit the nail so accurately on the head. His line of work was rough, and it was hard to meet people. Sure there were admirers that came around, but they just wanted to be there for the exciting parts. They lived for the stories and the heroics. Reality was much less thrilling, and the groupies quickly figured that out and drifted away. He was tired of feeling like a headline instead of an actual human being, so when someone came along that seemed to be interested in Clint and not just Hawkeye, it was refreshing. And when that person also happened to be a funny, intelligent, kind, and beautiful women… It was easy for friendly affection to bloom into attraction, or perhaps even more. He set his glass down harder than he intended and winced at the loud crack.

“Careful there, you break that and Megan will kick your ass while she cleans up after you. She is the queen of multitasking after all.” A woman said as she set a purse down on the bar and slid onto a stool with a cheeky grin. He looked over at Y/N, Megan's best friend. Suddenly dying of thirst, he gulped down half of his drink.

“Megan said you were on a date.” He said as causally as he could manage. 

“The evening had to be cut short due to unforeseen circumstances,” she said lightly. “I wasn't about to waste the outfit though, so I thought I'd stop by for a drink.” His eyes trailed over her curves, draped in a muted pink dress. The skirt rode up a bit on her thigh, and he had to force himself to look away when Megan stomped back. 

“What's the story this time?” She demanded, already pouring Y/N her favored drink. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Secret wife plagued by delusions he keeps locked away in his attic.” Megan snorted and slid Y/N her drink. 

“Okay, but what really happened?” Y/N ran her finger tip over the rim of the glass. 

“He was literally married. Forgot to take off his wedding ring. As to the wife's mental state or whereabouts, I'll admit I have no idea.” Clint and Megan shared a shocked look. 

“Are you serious?” Megan finally asked. 

“Very,” she replied and took of a sip of her drink. “He was incredibly rattled when I called him out on it. I'm really glad I told him I would meet him at the restaurant, at least he doesn't know where I live. 'Rattled' quickly turned into 'no one will believe you anyway, but if you don't keep this to yourself' blah blah blah.” 

“That son of a bitch _threatened_ you?” 

“Oh, he tried. After I reminded him that he contacted me first on a dating app so therefore had cold, hard evidence of his infidelity he deflated like a sad balloon. I left him there to stew in his misery.” She shook her head and laughed. “Definitely one of my more memorable first date disasters.”

“So is this when you finally swear off men and admit that you've always secretly been in love with your best friend?” Megan wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Unfortunately no, but I might step away from the whole online dating thing for a while. This has got to be some kind of sign that it's just not for me. Either of you know how to meet non jerky single guys?” Her tone was light and joking, but Megan shot Clint a significant look. He swallowed nervously. Y/N downed the rest of her drink before digging into her purse. She threw down a twenty dollar bill and smiled at Clint and Megan. “Well thanks for listening to my sad little tale, but I think I'm gonna head home. There's a frozen pizza with my name on it, since I didn't even get dinner out of this mess.” She blew Megan a kiss and hopped down from the bar stool. When she disappeared through the door Megan turned to Clint and glared at him.

“What?” He held his hands up in surrender. 

“If you don't go after her right this minute I swear to Thor I'm calling your tab right now and watering down all your future drinks.”

“She just had the worst date of all time, what makes you think she wants another guy to run after her?” 

“Because, Bird Brain, you aren't a jerk. _You like her._ You make each other laugh. And because the longer you wait, the further away she's walking and the clock is fucking ticking. Now stand up, and go give that woman the rom-com moment she deserves.” She plucked his empty glass out of his hand and turned her back to him. 

…

Y/N took a deep breath of balmy night air. Under the slightly sour odor of the city and the smells of fried food wafting out of various restaurants and bars, was the faint fresh scent of spring. She thought about getting up early that weekend to visit a farmers market. Somewhat lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps quickly approaching her. 

“Hey!” A brief flash of fear shot up her spine as she turned quickly around. 

“Clint?” Relief flooded her body. “Jesus, you scared me,” she let out a breathy laugh. “What's up? Did I leave something at the bar?” 

“No. I-” He met her eyes and froze. Y/N tilted her head in question. “Do you want to eat?” 

“That's what I was going home to do?” The image of punching himself in the face crossed his mind. Why was he so bad at this? 

“I mean with me.”

“You're asking if you can come share my frozen pizza?” Clint groaned. 

“No!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want to go get something to eat. With me. At a restaurant.” He looked back up at her and found her smirking. “You're messing with me!” She held up her thumb and index finger.

“Just a bit. It's cute when you get flustered.” He grinned and stepped closer to her. 

“You think I'm cute?” 

“I mean, you're no Captain America...” 

“Hey!” 

“Just kidding! The good Captain might be easy on the eyes, but I can't imagine him blowing spit balls at rude bar customers with me.” Clint grinned at the memory. “I like a little mischief. Keeps things interesting.” 

“So… Does that mean you'll let me get you some dinner?” Her brilliant smile made his breath hitch.

“I would love that.” She tucked her arm around his and started walking. “I hope you didn't have your heart set on something fancy. There's this stand nearby that makes the best cheese steak in the city.” 

“That sounds awesome.” 

She still tried to pay for her own sandwich, but Clint convinced her that it was his treat. They found a bench close by to sit and eat, laughing at each others awkward attempts to eat without getting grease all over. 

“I told you the giant stack of napkins was necessary!” Y/N giggled when a glob of cheese landed on Clint's jeans. 

“Consider this lesson learned,” he picked it off his pants and ate it any way. “And you were right, this is the best cheese steak I've ever had.” 

“Stick with me, I'll show you all the hidden little gems I know.” He wiped his face and crumpled up the foil his sandwich had been wrapped in. 

“You'd, uh, want to do this again?” 

“I guess that depends.” She replied. 

“On?” He took her garbage and threw it into a trashcan. 

“Well, was this a date?” Nerves rolled in his stomach. 

“Do you want it to be?” She looked at him for a moment, face unreadable. 

“Megan told me months ago that she thought you had a little crush on me, and I didn't believe her. But you kept coming around and I started to think that maybe she was right. I don't think your poker face is a good as you think it is,” she winked at him. “But you never said anything, never made any kind of move. Still, Megan kept insisting you were interested. So before I answer your question, I want to know: did you ask me to get something to eat because you're a good guy and a great friend that didn't want me to just go home alone after a rotten night, or are you finally making a move towards more of a romantic relationship?” He gently took her hands. 

“If I haven't fucked this all up by being a spineless coward for way too long, I'm definitely making a move.” She grinned. 

“Then this was most certainly a date. Probably the best date I've ever been on.”

“Ooo, does that mean it would be a bad time to tell you about my wife?” Y/N punched him in the shoulder with a laugh. 

“You're a fucking idiot.” He smiled and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip, sending a shiver through her body. 

“And yet, here you are. Sitting on a bench in the middle of the night eating street food with me.” 

“I wouldn't change a thing.” She whispered, pulling him closer until her lips were millimeters away from his. With zero hesitation, he kissed her. She sighed against his mouth and her arms went around his neck. Their lips were still slightly greasy, but neither one of them cared. Clint ran a hand down her back, mind rejoicing that he was finally touching those curves he had spent months fantasizing about. Calloused fingers traced over her softness, and he knew he would happily drown in her. When her nails scratched over his scalp his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he pulled away, breathing heavily. 

“Wow. That- wow.” She smiled at his stuttering. “I almost forgot we're sitting out in public.” He finally admitted with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, I think I did too. You're a really good kisser.” 

“Aw, shucks.” Y/N giggled and laced her fingers in his. 

“How about you walk me home from our first date?” He squeezed her hand. 

“Only if you promise we can have our second date really, really soon.” She stood up and pulled him to his feet. 

“I was thinking our second date could be me cooking you breakfast in the morning.” 

“I'm not really a morning person, but if you want me to come back over tomorr-OH!” She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. I'm a fucking idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come say hello over on Tumblr! Same user name as here n_n thanks for reading!! -xoxo


End file.
